Historia Alternativa de Naruto
by SRTD1119
Summary: En esta historia veran como hubieran sido las cosas si Naruto Hubiera sido Secuestrado justo cuando Minato derroto al Kyubi de manera que fue entrenado desde que era un bebe y ahora tiene grandes habilidades shinobi pero no conoce a konoha y vicebersa
1. Chapter 1

Otra Historia Alternativa de Naruto

Es una noche oscura en konoha el Kyubi esta atacando la aldea hay bayas incontables en ese momento el shinobi mas poderoso de konoha Minato Namizake emtabla batalla con la bestia una batalla que no puede ganar asi que toma una dificil decidion para salvar a la aldea usa un jutsu prohibido con el que encierra al Kyubi dentro del cuarpo de un recien nacido cuyo nombre era Naruto Uzumaki antes de morir pido que la aldea cuide de el como si fuera un heroe ya que contiene a l abestia en su interior pero algo paso esa noche algo que no devio haber pasado un shinobi misterioso entro a konoha pro la situacion del momento nadie le dio la imortancia nisiquiera lo notaron un gran error ya que este sujeto hiso lo impensable ya que a los minutos este sale de konoha con un bebe en sus manos

- Ja ja ja ja pude hacerlo fue dificil pero ahora Yo Sere domino el poder del Kyubi

Mientras es misteriosos personaje camina con l bebe en sus manos en un archipielago que estan entre la tierra del trueno y la tierra del agua

- Ja ja ja ja ja Sere no se como lo hiciste pero lo hiciste regresaste todo 15 a?s ja ja ja ja ahora podre hacer lo que el tiempo me impidio

Pasaron 12 a?s desde el ataque del Kyubi en konoha las cosas estan tranquila pero en un punto oculto entre las 5 grandes naciones shinobi se oye que 2 manos chocan entre si el ruido es de un aplauso lento las manos que aplauden tienen solo 3 dedods y son de una piel completamente negra pero algo diferente

- Bien hecho en estos 12 a?s lograste ser lo que esperaba de ti en fin paso mucho tiempo si pero es tiempo de recuperar

En ese momento de las sombras sale un ni? rubio con ojos aules 3 bigotes en cada mejilla

- En fin dejemos este lugar ya no nos es de utilidad devemos conquistar nuevos territorios y yo devo tener un ejercito que sea digno de mi - Si Sere-sama - el joven responde como

Los 2 shinobi salen de la guarida claro que antes de salir a la luz Sere se cubre con una manta y toma una postura con la que es facilmente confundible con un anciano el antuendo de Naruto es diferente ya que parece un shinobi como todos pero sin chaleco ningun autendo que reslate ahora solo es un soldado, los 2 shinobi se dirijen a un bosque donde mientras caminan y escunetran la guarida del gansgter Gatou

- Ahi devemos hacernos de ese lugar por el momento trabajaremos para el despues cuando tenga acceso a sus fondos lo liquidamos de ahi iremos a hacer lo miso con el resto de los paises pobre

Los 2 shinobi entran en la guarrida llamando la atencion al intento

- Como que hay intrusos - Disculpeme se?r Gatou - yo me engargare de eso - lo dice un shinobi con una voz tenebrosa y una gran espada en su expalda - Sot Momoxhi Zabula el demonio oculto entre la neblina - Mas bien el hablador oculto entra la neblina - Les responde alguien que se aprece a un anciano

En ese momento entran 2 figuras a la sala

- Se?r Gatou vengo a hacerle una propuesta que devera aceptarme si o si - Quien te crees que eres para venir a decir esas cosas - Bueno digamos que seremos sus unicos matones aqui y devera pagarnos lo que ya no podra pagar al resto

En ese momento varios matones de Gatou caen muertos

- A este paso en 30 segundos solo quedaremos e esta sala yo mi pupilo usted y ese 2 shinobi casi lo olvido sus guardaespaldas

En ese momento Gatou ya perdio a todos sus matones

- Ahora quiero que me de el suelo de todos ellos puede conservar al hablador oculto en la neblina y al joven que lo acompa? - Maldito no te burles de mi - Grita enfurecido Zabusa - No hagas nada estupido es mas ni digas nada o tu muerte sera peor no me hagas perder el buen humor que tengo en ese momento o te ira muy mal

Gatou esta furioso pero ve que ese anciano mato a toda su mafia sin siquera moverse

- Bueno no tenog opcion antes digame su ombre - Eso no es lo que importa lo que imorta es que hicimos un trato se?r Gatou - Si - Me gusta oir eso solo llamenos cuando sea necesario

Sere y Naruto se retiran

- Quiero que vijiles a esos tipos no confio en ellos pero no puedo darme lujos con estas bajas - ese maldito se hiso la burla de mi lo matare - Lo haras despues recuerda deves matar al contrucctor - Los hermanos demonios se haran cargo de eso

Los dias pasan los gennin son seleccionados al equipo 7 fue conformado por Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura Linomoto Mongu a los cuales se les asigno como jounin tutor a Kakashi Hatake el cual les puso una prueba la cual pasaron al descubrir cual fue el verdadero objetivo de esta y al dia siguiente empesaron a hacer misiones clase D la de menor riesgo de todas mientras

- Naruto tengo un trabajito para ti

Sere entrega un pergamino a Naruto

- No lo habras hasta que hayas salido del pais de fuego una ves que hayas cruzado la frontera abre el pergamino ahora vete

Naruto desaparece en una nuve de humo 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto salta por los arboles mientras que el equipo 7 esta en la oficina del hokage pidiendo su nueva mision con que que el tercer hokage decide dar una misionclase C a dicho equipo en ese momento 2 shinobi se acercan a konoha a preparar una emboscada al salir de konoha el equipo 7 se pone a escoltar al arquitecto del pais de la olas al poco tiempo son emboscados por 2 chunin de la neblina pero a Kakashi Hatake no le toma ni un minuto y derrota a los shinobi apesar de que el constructor del pais de las olas les mintio deciden seguir portegiendolo mientrasn en la guarida de Gatou

- Lo hermanos demonio fallaron - Yo me encargare - Ja tu iras a morir o te dran una paliza - Callate aldito anciano . Grita furioso Zabusa - Tan siquiera sabes quien es el enemigo

Zabusa mira con rabia a Sere

- Es el ninja que copia Hatake Kakashi crees que podras vencerlo no lo creo ademas el otro genin que esta con ellos es un Uchiha asi que realmnete quieres enfrentarte a 2 sharingans - Y que deve hacer - Deve esperar 7 dias entrenarse y pensar en vencer al sharingan - Por que no vas tu para eso te pago

mientras Gatou discute con Sere Naruto llego a la aldea de la lluvia y empiesa a cumplir con su mision, eleimija a un shinobi le quita su mascara de agua y chaleco y va en busca de un blanco en particular mientras tanto los shinobi de konoha descansan en casa de Tazuna sin darse cuenta pasaron los 7 dias todo el equipo va al puente donde ya habia una emboscada preparada

- Todos fueron atacados diablos no me lo espere - Que pasa Kakashi-sensei - sakuse Sakura Mongu portejan a Tasuna

Los genin toman posiciones defensivas

- eviste haber preparado mejor a ese no?s Hatake Kakashi tuviste 7 dias ese anciano tenia razon - De que me hablas - Pude averte atacado antes y hubiera perdido y en la revancha tus genin hubieran tenido 7 dias para hacerce mas fuerte como no hubo otro ataque y no fortyeleciste a tus genin no podras ganaerme Hatake Kakashi Haku encargate de los genin o me encargare del ninja que copia

En ese momento de entro la neblina Zabusa aparece junto a Haku este con su mascara ANBU

- Este es mio - Sasuke no hagan nada estupido - Kakashi concentrate en mi tu eres mi oponente

Kakashi se ira fijamente con Zabusa

- de entre todos los shinobi tenian que encontrarme con Zabusa

Kakashi usa su ojo Sharingan y se pone a pelear con Zabusa meintras que en la aldea de la lluviaven a varios jounin muertos sin rastros en ese moemtno saliendo de la aldea un joven de pelo rubio se pone asaltra por los arboles en una direcicon de regreso a la tierra de las olas minetras que Sasuke ya obligo a Haku a usar el jutsu espejos de hielo claro que ahora recibe ayuda desde afuera ya que Mongu se quedo afuera a ayudar a Sasuke por lo que Haku esta en desventaja claro que Haku se pone a luchar en serio por lo que Sasuke esta en aprietos asi que depierta su sharingan pero en ese momento Haku sale de su espejo y toma de rehen a Mongu por que lo Sasuke tiene que anular su sharingan Zabusa ya atrapo a Kakahsi con su jutsu prision de agua todo parece haber acabado pero en ese moemtno

- Ja ja ja Bien hacho Zabusa ya este pueblo me pertenece - No lo creo ya no te necesito Gatou

Sere aparece

- Ya descubri como acceder a tus fondos es mas ni te molesten en llmar a tus gurda espaldas ya los liquide Zabusa tu eres el siguiente

En ese momento Sere aparece al segundo con un pu? encalvado en Zabusa

- Duele verdad rompi tus costillas por lo que te cuesta respirar y a tu corazon le cueta latir

en ese momento Kakashi es liberado y Sere camina hacia Haku

- Tu tambien moriras

Haku tiembla pero al fina cae muerto ya que Sere aparecio al instante con un knai en el estomago de Haku

- bueno Shinobis de konoha tiene suerte de que no los haya querido matar en fin solo esperen su turno

A los sewgundo Naruto aparece

- Mision cumplida Sere-sama que devo hacer con la Raijin - Quedatela

Al segundo Sere y Naruto desaparecen en una nube de humo pero Kakashi reconocio al joven que acompa?ba a dicho anciano 


	3. Chapter 3

- Ahora que acabe con Gatou necesitamos otro proveedor de dinero todavia no es suficiente creo que deveremos ser caza recompensas Naruto

Ambos caminan hacia el horizonte mientras que una vez terminado el puente el equipo 7 regresa y Kakashi decide dar el informe en persona al Hokage

- que dijiste - Si encontre a Naruto pero estaba con alguien mas - Despues de tanto a?s por fin hemos encontrado al que secuestro a Naruto - Bueno no tengo mas que decir Hokage-sama me retiro - Gracias Kakashi

Sarutobi se quedan pensante mientras que los examene chunin se acercan Orochimaru tiene en la mira a Sasuke pero Sere se la pasa buscando oportunidades para conseguir mas dinero y financiar su guerra

- Diablos no hay nadie ni un solo cliente creo que busco en lugares equivocados ven Naruto

Naruto sigue a Sere en su busqueda de algun cliente la cual no va bien mientras tanto en konoha Sasuke se entera de los examenes chunin a lo que quiere participar mientrs que Sere por fin encontro a su clinte

- Seguro que el chico sera util - No te preocupes el chico sera mas que util claro si la paga es decente - Claro que te pagare bien - En fin en unos dias sera el examen asi que el chico ira directamente a konoha por eso usted devera dar la conrase?  
- no importa si yo le digo verdad - Siempre y cuando el que de la contrase? la de correctamente no morira ya que el matara a quien de la contrase? equivocada - Seria una pena si el chico trata de matarme - Si usted no podria pagarme - Quien te crees que eres - No me creo alguien mejor que usted yo se que soy mejor que usted y el joven tambien lo es asi que mejor te controlas o te mato

Orochimaru se retira meintras que Sere va a hablar con Naruto

- Ya tenemos un cliente el o un seguidor te diran "Novato no estas perdido" si el te dice eso el es el contacto sigue las instruciones al pie de la letra y recuerda no pierdas pase lo que pase por seguridad te cubriremos la cara que nadie te quite la mascara entendiste - Si Sere-sama

Ya llegada la fecha Naruto salta por los arboles y entra en konoha junto a todos los gennin que quieren tomar el examen en lo que Naruto camina por konoha con una mascara que cubre su boca y cabello solo sus ojos estan a la vista y se encuentra con Kabuto

- Novato no estas perdido - Que devo hacer - Vaya si que era la contrase? fue dificil encontrate bueno tu seras parte de mi equipo y seguiras mis ordenes hasta que terminemos la segunda etapa de ahi puedes retirarte

Naruto se queda parado

- Sigues aqui - No me ordeno que devo hacer por ahora - has lo que sea solo no te hagas matar hasta ma?na de ahi ve a la academia shinobi, mejor nos veremos aqui ma?na en la madrugada solo estate cerca si

Naruto se oculta en un lugar mientras kabuto se retira

- Ese chico es raro solo obedece ordenes si nadie le dice que haga otra cosa no la hace lo bueno es que sera util

Al dia siguiente Kabuto junto a Misumi se presenta frente a Naruto

- Hey chico puedes salir

Naruto sale de su escondite

- Vamos siguenos de ahi solo obedece las ordenes del sensor

De ahi llegan junto con el resto de los postulantes

- Solo ten un perfil bajo yo tengo que seguir las ordenes de Orochimaru-sama

De ahi llega el equipo 7 Sasuke habla con Kabuto este muestra su informacion y Kabuto incita a los del sonido cuanto estos atacan Naruto interfiere deteniendo a Dozu con su mano e inmediatamente le da un apatada la cual lo dispara hacia la pizarra de ahi Ibiki aparece y detiene a Dozu con su pierna

- Todos calmense los del sonido eso les pasa por atacar si pelean no usen tecnicas letales ahora todos tomen sus lugare deacuerdo al numero que se les encargue

Kabuto se acerca a Naruto

- Hey tu estos es solo para genins - Es la pirmera ves que toma el examen - Con ese talento devio haverlo tomado antes bueno es no importa

Todos toman sus lugares e Ibiki da las instrucciones el examen comiensa de ahi pasados algumos minutos muchos se dan cuenta del objetivo del examen en lo que Kabuto se queda pensante

- Ese muchacho no habra entendido el no copiar y no hara nada diablos si saca 0 no podremos seguir y si hago algo talves me descubran

Naruto sigue estatico

- Vaya ese chico me soirprendio uso genjutsu para distraer a todos mientra se copia de los chunin que puse vaya un genio devere conseguir mejores sensores

Ya llega la hora de la pregunta final y Naruto recien deshace el genjutsu a lo que Kabuto ve que su examene ya estaba lleno

- Que demonios en que momento lleno su examen

Kabuto esta sorprendido

- En que momento uso genjutsu que nisiquiera yo me di cuenta

De ahi Ibiki da la pregunta final

- Diablos que hara este chico se rendira o se quedara devi ser mucho mas especifico con el

Ya pasan los minutos e Ibiki dice que aporvaron a los que se quedaron de ahi Anko hace su entrada de ahi todos se retiran pero algunos participantes mientras caminan piesan en

- Ese chico que habilidad ya quiero derrotarlo y ver que tan furte soy - Jamas vi a alguien moverse tan rapido y pater con semejante fuerza ademas de Lee - Ese muchacho si lo venco entonces sere capaz de vencer a Sasuke y Neji

Los 3 genin dejan la academia con intenciones de vencer a un solo individuo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente todos los genin van al bosque de la muerte y se encuentran con anko la cual explica todo y dispone a entregar los documentos de permiso y Kabuto recuerda algo importante asi que va inmediatamente con Naruto

- No escribas tu nombre real mas bien escribe " Yarisawa Tennou"

Naruto escribe el nombre que Kabuto le dice que escribiera de ahi todos toman sus puertas y al abrir los censores todos parten en su ruta propia mientras que Orochimaru ataca al equipo 7 separandolos y enfocandose en Sasuke y Sakura mientras que Mongu se enfrenta a la vivora gigante de Orochimaru

- Pero que esta pasando aqui de donde salio esta vivora

La vivora ataca y Mongu apenas puede esquivarla

- no me dejaras em paz verdad en ese caso

LKa vivora se reincorpora y queira atacar a Mongu este se defiende y lanza 10 kunais con sellos bomba a la cabesa de la vivora con lo que la mata

- Sasuke y Sakura deven estar en problemas mejor voy a ayudarles

Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban luchando contra Orochimaru en lo que este lleba a Sasuke al punto en que este quiere entregar el pergamino para que orochimaru le perdone la vida en lo que Mongu llega y se pone a luchar con Orochimaru en lo que Sakura le grita cobarde a Sasuke y lo hace entrar en accion en ese tiempo Orochiamru vence a Mongu y Sasuke pelea con este y usa el jutsu flama de dragon por lo que Orochimaru decide que era digno de ser portador del sello maldito en eso llega la noche y el equipo del sonido asecha al equipo 7 Sakura se refugia con sus 2 compa?ros inconsientes a lo que decide poner trampas por si alguien venia al dia siguiente el equipo del sonido ataca estos superan a Sakura por mucho de ahi el equipo 10 se queda a observar ocultos y en un momento justo Lee llega a salvara sakura pero como eran 3 contra 1 lee pierde a lo que Sakura decide defender a sus compa?ros de ahi cuando ella tambien es superada por los genin del sonido el quipo 10 llega al rescate hasta que Sasuke despierta con el poder del sello maldito con lo que derrota a los 3 genin sin porblemas de ahi todos se separan de nuevo y de ahi pasados 3 dias el equipo 7 necesita el otro pergamino en lo que kabuto llega y les ayuda a llegar a la torre con lo que son interceptados por los shinobi de la lluvia a lo que kabuto se da cuenta del peligro

- diablos que bueno que lo traje Novato refuersos

en ese momento el genjutsu desaparece

- Que paso - Tranquilo savia que necesitariamos ayuda si esto pasara por eso tenia aun compa?ro mio cuaidandonos las espaldas - Que paso con los otros shinboi - Los liquido

Los 3 genin tragan saliva y en ese momento Naruto sale de entre los arboles

- Bien hecho novato si hay algun pergamino del cielo dales

Naruto saca el pergamino que los shinobi de la lluvia tenian y se lo entrega a Kabuto el cual le da a Sasuke

- Bueno entren cada uno antes de que se les acabe el tiempo

Cada genin entra a su puerta de ahi Kabuto se pone a hablar con Orochimaru

- Orochimaru-sama aqui esta la infromacion - Y este joven mercenario fue util - Mas de lo que se imagina - Entonces seria muy utio en la invacion - Talves pero creo que se anciano nos cobraria mas - Y no casuo porblemas - Deves ser muy especificio con las ordenes la ssigue al pie de la letra - Hablemos de eso despues ahora continua Kabuto

En ese momento entran a la arena el tercer hokage los recibe y Hayate Gekko le dice que devera haver semifinales a los que Sakura se preocupa por sasuke y quiere avisar a los sensores en lo que este le agarra el braso diciendole que no lo haga

- Sakura no me importa este examen solo saber si soy lo suficiente mente fuerte - Pero Sasuke - Escuchalo Sakura - Mongu - Recxuerdas el sue? de Sasuke dejalo que compita el sabe lo que quiere

En ese momento Kabuto se retira para no levantar sospechas dejando a Naruto y Misumi luego de que este salio de la arena el tablero baja y empiesa la seleccion de nombre a lo que Sale Uchiha Sasuke contra Yarisawa Tennou 


	4. Chapter 4

Al ser secuestrado muchas cosas cambiaron en su vida sus habilidades son increibles pero ahora no tiene senitmientos es una perfecta herramienta shinobi como le ira a Sasuke contra este naruto

Disculpen la tardanza tube bloqueo en fin aqui les traigo el 4to a los fans de Sasuke no les gustara mucho pero soy anti Sasuke

gracias a todos por sus comentarios en pro y disculpen mis errores de ortografia esque escribo rapido

- No puede ser a Sakuke le toco con ese chico - Je asi de rapido perfecto ahora veremos quien es mejor

Sasuke camina hacia la arean en lo que kakashi le advierte y orochiamru s epone a observar desde arriba

- Veamos que tan capas eres Sasuke-kun

ya estan los 2 shinobi en la arena

- Bueno que empiese el combate

Hayate da la orden y Sasuke se poen en guardia pero no pudo notar que Naruto ya esta frente a el y este le da una patada con tal fuerza de que los dispara contra una pared lo que sorprende a varios jounin

- Lo savia ese chico no esta en otro nivel

De ahi Naruto toma impulso y da una patada a Sasuke mientras este aun esta en la pared por lo que escupe sangre Naruto no se detiene pero los jounin bajan a detener la pelea cuando ven que Naruto saco un kunai

- No vayas tan lejos chico

en ese momento Kakashi es apu?lado por la espalda y el Naruto que estaba sosteniendo era sustitucion pero el kakashi era un kagebusin

- un kagebushin ese es mi rival pero

En ese momento Gai usa su taijutsu superior para hacerle el konoha sempu a Naruto pero tambien resulto ser una sustitucion a lo que Misumi se preocupa y grita

- Novato ya acabo dejalo asi

ya naruto aparece al lado de Misumi en una nube de humo

- Vaya ese chico es peligroso - Tienes razo Gai me hubiera matado si me descuidava y casi mato a Sasuke mejor hago el sellado

Kakashi desaprece en nube de humo al igual que Orochimaru pero este no fue a amenasar a Kakashi sino a hablar con Sere

- Hey tu muchahcoi no devio haver ehcho eso - Tu nunca le dijiste que no destroara al uchiha - Como saves de eso - Se muchas cosas en fin mi paga la necesito o quiere que avise a konoha - Crees que es savio amenasar a un sannin - Si te mato quien me pagara

Orochimaru decide atacar a sere pero este aprece en su detras y le da una patada tan rapidamente que parce que sere ni se movio

- O me pagas o veras lo que te pasa el chico lo quiero de vuelta lo necesitare para una mision - Te pagare por el lo necesitaremos en la guerra - No hay trato

Sere se retira mientras que Sasuke es llebado a un hospital en lo que este esta en un muy mal estado por lo que los doctores lo atienden y lo llevan a terapia inetnsiva ya que hay riesgos de que muera Sasuke en su mente piensa

- no soy mas qe basura perdi humillantemente tuvieron que ayudarme los jounin

Sasuke esta en una estado critico mientras que ya terminaron las semifinales con kakashi sin ningun genin para competir ya que mongu perdio ante Kiba y Sakura empato con Ino y Sasuke ya saben moribundo ya Sakura sta preocupada mientras que Sere se esta llevando a Naruto de konoha

- Escuchame ahora no podemos formar parte de ninguna guerra pero algo es seguro sin un jinchuriki konoha sera desatruida talves si devamos formar parte de esta guerra no quieor conquistar una konoha destruida

Ambos desaprecen en el horizonte mientras que Orochimaru planea en las sombras como destruir konoha con la ayuda de la arena pasan unos dias y Sakura va a visitar a Sasuke al hospital el cual seguien en recuperacion devido a sus costillas rotas y demas

- Me algra que estes mejor Sasuke-kun

Sasuke esta callado se siente basura ya que fue derrotado como si nada

- No te sientas mal Sasuke-kun cuando te recuperes podras entrenar mas duro - No es eso Sakura ese chico tiene casi mi edad pero es superior a Kakashi-sensei ves la diferencia que hay entre nosostros 2 tendria que netrnar a?s para podre sobrevivir contra el - Sasuke-kun

Sakura ve a Sasuke todo demprimido ya es tarde asi que ella tiene que irse y en altas horas de la noche

- Sasuke-kun despierta

Sasuke se levanta bruscamente por lo que siente un pequeno dolor en las costillas

- Tranquilo Sasuke-kun se que quieres derrotar a Itachi - Como sabes de eso - respondi algo alarmado el joven Uchiha - Aqui en konoha nunca lograras tu venganza ven a mi y podras hacer pagar a Itachi

La voz deja de hablar y Sasuke vuelve a dormir 


	5. Chapter 5

asan los dias y ya llego el dia de las finales se siente la emocion en konoha todos estan en el estadio de las finales los miembros del consejo los se?res feudales y los kages todos reunidos en la arena ya estan todos los participantes ecepto Yarisawa Tennou que aun no llego

- Bueno yo sere el sensor desde ahora en adelante

Los gennin miran extra?dos a genma ya que Hayate no esta pesente en eso empiesa la primera batalla y Kiba esta nervioso ya que su oponnete es Hyuga Neji

Neji: Esto sera rapido

Kiba: Si te evncere pronto

en la multitud

Gotetsu: Ya savemos quien ganara

Isumo: Neji

La pelea comenzo y Kiba junto a akamaru tratan de mantener una pelea contra neji pero son superados por este tras recibir varios golpes Kiba decide usar el justu mimetismo animal junto a Akamaru peor Neji lo anticipa y espera aque lso 2 ataquen y usa el Kaiten para derrotarlos de ahi Neji se retira victorioso y en la siguiente pelea Yarisawa Tennou es descalificado por no llegar a tiempo shikamaru ya gano la batala pero perdio en las eliminatorias devido a su falta de interes y ya es la hora de la pelea entre Gaara y Neji en ese momento se da la se?l de invacion y Orochimaru ataca a Sandaime Hokage y Gaara se prepara para liberra al Shukaku en ese momento en una nube de humo aparecen 2 figuras

Orochimaru no dejare que destruyas konoha de nada me servira conquistar una aldea destruida - le grita fuertemente Sere

Al lado de Sere se encontraba Naruto sin una mascara claro

Naruto encargate del shinobi de la arena solo esa ayuda necesitan

En otra nube de humo Sere desaparece

Con que crees que podras contra mi - grita Gaara sediento de sangre

Naruto que seda quieto y cuando Gaara se pone a vaciar arena de su calabasa Naruto saca un kunai y lo ba? de chakra y se lanza al ataque y lanza shurikens de ahi Gaara usa el escudo de Arepa pero Naruto aparece detras de Gaara atacando con kunais el escudo de Arena los detiene pero estos tenian sello bomba haci que dispers?a por uno segundo el escudo y Narula puede darle una patada a Gaara la cual lo dispara contra la pared del estadio suescudo logra amortiguar parte del golpe de ahi Naruo se acerca y slata dando una patada la cual el escudo amortigua de ahi naruto cambia rapidamnete de lugar y se pone a atacar con Taijutsu haat que la berara no sea lo suficiente veloz para cubri Naruto relaiza sellos de mano y dispara un

- Fuuton Renkudan

Naruto dispara de su boca una impresionante esfera de viento a cual dispara a Gaara hasta al otro lado de la arena esta vez Gaara tuvo que usar su calabasa para salvarse pero el estaba muy lejos de su escudo de arena ahora por lo que Naruto lo ataca con Taijutsu pero Gaara usa su calabasa convertida en Arena para inmobiliza ra Naruto pero resulto ser una sustitucion ya que el rea aparece detras de el danlo le una patada en la espalda alejandolo de toda arena

- Fuuton Renkudan

La siguente esfera de viento golpea fuertemente a Gaaras ete esla tejos de toda arena y su armadura tiene rajaduras en todas partes asi que decide empesar a deshacer minerales para conseguir mas arena pero Naruto se da cuenta y usa un jtsu de viento similar al Futon Atsugai de Kakuzu para dispersar la arena de Gaara y atacarlo frontalmente con su taijutsu superior y despues para finalizar le da una patada estilo Rock Lee para relizar el loto pero lo que hace mietras Gaara esta en el aire es

- Futon Renkudan

Naruto dispara en rafaga las esferas de aire comprimido hacia Gaara el cual esta sin proteccion alguna y este cae inconsiente todos los shinobi de la arena estan asombrados su arma fue derrotada facilmente la mayoria murio ya que como estabn en confrontamiento directo estos se distrajeron ene l peor momento en eso Kakashi baja de las gradas del publico y corre hacia Naruto pero este se prepara para realizar el sello de la cabra

- Naruto espera - Kakashi le grita a unos metros de distancia

Pero es muy tarde Naruto desaparecio en una nube de humo ya depues de repeler la invacion Jiraiya ya derroto a las 3 vivoras que destruyeron el muro Sandaime hokage sella los brasos de Orochijackson y al terminar la evacuacion konoha castiga a los intrusos con todo lo que tienen obligando a ambas aldeas a retirarse al dia siguiente es un dia triste en konoha el funeral del tercer hokage todos recuerdan al anciano que dio su vida por la aldea y mienytras Jiraiya espiaba a unas jovencitas 2 momias bueno 2 viejos necios y odiosos se acercan a Jiraiya 


	6. Chapter 6

- Jiraiya veo que aun sigues con esas ni?ces - le dice Komura

- A que vinieron . responde seriamente Jiraiya

- Cuando Orochigay mato al tercero konoha necesita un nuevo hokage

- asi que en unestra ultima reunion con el se?r feudal del pais del fuego se llego a la conclusion d eque tu seas el nuevo hokage

- Yo no sirvo para eso pero hay alguien que ocuparia mejor ese puesto que yo

- No te referiras a ella

- Pero nadi sabe donde esta

- Yo ire a buscarla

- enviaremos a un grupo de ANBU para que te vijilen

_ No sera necesario no escapare

jiraiya sale de konoha en busca de la domadora de babosas mientras que en la guarida de Orochijackson este esta recordando su fracaso al tratar de aplastar a konoha mientras este recuerda sus dias en Akatsuki y a Itachi el motivo por el cual dejo a esta organizacion mientras que Sere esta pensativo

- Si Tsunade acepta la propuesta de orochigay Konoha sera aplastada antes de que yo la conquiste

Sere mira a Naruto

- como yo tengo a Naruto Tsuande no recordara a su peque? hermnao por lo que traicioanria a jiraiya algo tentador pero mejor no tomo riesgos devo impedir que orochigay llegue donde Tsunade o que ella le cure lo que Jiraiya le haga despues o lo que le hagan desues no me interesa

Sere se acerca a Naruto

- Naruto tiene un trabajito que hacer despues de que lo ahgas ve al pueblo de Tanzaku y buscame

- si Sere-sama

Naruto corrio en busca de su proxima recompensa mientras que Sere decide caminar hacia Tanzaku para que todo salga como el quiere que salga mientras que Jiraiya ya tomo el servicio de una mes en el pueblo cercano a Tanzaku mientras Jiraiya disfruta orochijackson sufre por el dolor en sus brasos y Sere solo vijila a Tsunade sin que esta se de cuenta de su precensia pasan los dias

- Que extra? Tsunade esta ganado en la mayoria de sus apuestas pero ella esta tranquila

Sere se puso a pensar

- Que raro pero si que es raro es como si ella supiera los resultados a venir

Sere sigue observando a Tsunade la cual sigue apostando mientras que pasan los dias Kabuto ya encontro a Tsunade y regreso a la guarida de Orochimaru para llevarlo antes esta Jiraiya ya consiguio la informacion y se dirije hacia Tanzaku

- Ese pervertido ya termino de divertirse ahora a investigar a orochimaru

Sere tiene un observante cerca de orochigay el cual le hablaba a kabuto acerca de los sacrificios pero este seguia observando a Tsunade la cual si fue al castillo Tanzaku su encuentro con Orochimaru fue normal pero Sere todo precavido siguio a Tsuande hasta el bar donde ella estuva Sere esta en ese bar observando desde otra mesa pero este se puso imapciente esperando a que alguien aparareciera y asi fue Jiraiya entro

- Ya llego

Jiraiya entra y con Tsunade se reconocieron al instante

- Tsunade - Jiraiya que haces aqui

Sere mira la esena

- jiraiya acaso viniste solo

Jiraiya y Sere se sorprenden al ori a Tsuande decir eso

- jiraiya en serio estas solo

- Tsunade si vine solo con quien mas - le respondio jiraiya muy confundido

- Naruto

- Tsunade acaso lo olvidaste Naruto fue secuestrado de Konoha hace 13 a?s

tsunade quedo en shock por la noticia pero Sere tambien esta asombrado y este se pone a pensar

- Imposible que salio mal como es que Tsunade puede recordar a Naruto - Sere esta pensando intranquilamente mientras que Jiraiya esta muy confundido devido a Tsunade

- Tsunade la edad ya te esta afectando la memoria

Tsunade esta confundida pero se sienta y se poen a hablar con Jiraiya

- Tsunade ire sin rodeos Konoha quiere que seas la nueva hokage

jiraiya y Tsunade se ponen a jugar cartas

- Esta bien

Sere se sorprendio aun mas al oir a Tsuande decir esas cosas

- Jiraiya aun hay algo mas de lo que deveremos encargarnos antes d eregresar a konoha - Que asunto - Orochimaru vino a jhacerme un trato me dio una semana tenemos unos dias para hacerle una trampa - Con que orochimaru - No hay mejor oportunidad que ahora que el viene hacia nosotros

jiraiya y Tusnade se quedan a discutir como hacerl? una tramap a orochiomaru cuando estos termianron Sere se retiro del bar y se fue pensando

- Que raro Como diablos Tsuande recuerda cosas tan importantes en fin Orochigay ira a una trampa pero por si las dudas asistire a la batalla que se avecina en 7 dias Naruto ya habra venido y no tendre que preocuparme de Akatsuki

Mientras Sere camina Tsuande se pregunta

- Como que Naruto fue secuestrado y por quien tendra que ver con el resplandor de esa noche 


	7. Chapter 7

Tsunade y Jiraiya estan a 1 dia de la trampa a orochimaru y estos van a un bar a la media noche

- Jiraiya sinceramente pensaba traicionarte pero me di cuenta que seria peor que orochimaru

- Una confesion

- Pero pense en el trabajo de los anteriores a mi y con orochimaru haciendo una propuesta tan abierta

- Los bueno es que mañana todo se acabara

Jiraiya y Tsunade empiesan con los primeros tragos nocturnos

- Jiraiya dime tu recuerdas algo de esa noche

Jiraiya siente un poco de nostalgia

- Si lo recuerdo el kyubi ya fue sellado en Naruto

Flash Back

Las cosas ya se estan normalizando en konoha pero aun hay un poco de caos Jiraiya va a hablar con los ancianos para saber cual sera el destino de Naruto este ya llego a la sala de reunion

- Diganme que sera de Naruto

Los ancianos miran a Jiraiya

- Sera criado como tal como Minato no se caso con Kushina llevara el apellido de su madre

- Pero los aldeanos

- Nadie deve saber de esto en especial la nueva generacion

En ese momento entra un shinobi

- El bebe desaparecio

Jiraiya partio velozmente hacia donde Naruto estaba pero solo habia unos cuantos shinobi muertos ya que ellos estaban cerca en ese momento

Fin del Flash Back

- Eso fue lo que paso

Tsunade tambien siente algo de pena

- Y conseguiste saber quien fue

- Yo estaba observanmdo a Orochimaru cuando el Kyubi ataco regrese a Konoha aunque llegue tarde de ahi suspendi mi investigacion unos meses pero fue como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a Naruto y su secuestrador lo mas preocupante fue

Flash Back

Jiraiya se pone a hablar con Kakashi

- kakashi desde que Orochijackson dejo konoha lo estube vijilando y fue miembro de una organizacion

- Una organizacion

- Akatsuki ellos buscan a los bijus talves fueron ellos quienes se llevaron a Naruto hace 13 años

- No, yo vi a Naruto hace unos dias

Jiraiya se sorprende

- Estaba con un anciano este estaba cubierto por una manta konoha estaba defendiendose de la arena cuando tuve una oportunidad corri hacia el pero

- Pero

- El tambien termino su pelea y se fue

- kakashi el anciano su nanta era negra con nubes rojas

- Negra si pero no tenia nubes rojas

Fin del Fash Back

- Tsuande supongo que ese anciano fue el que secuestro a Naruto

- a nuestro regreso seguire investigando a Akatsuki y despues ire con ese anciano

Jiraiya y Tsunade siguen hablando hasta cierta hora luego cada uno se prearo para al emboscada del dia siguiente mientras que orochimaru junto a kabuto tomaban sus medidas

- Naruto preparate es el dia

- si Sere-sama

Tsunade espero a Orochigay en las ruinas del castillo de Tanzaku luego este llego

- Que decidiste Tsunade

- Te curare los brasos

Orochijackson se acerca a Tsuande la cual ya preparo su ninjutsu medico y kabuto lanzo el kunai para separar a ambos sannin

- Por que llegar asta este punto y traicioanrme Tsuande

- La quinta hokage deve portejer a konoha de amenasas como tu

- Quinta hokage

- Ustedes 2 morian aqui

Tsunade se puso a perseguir a orochigay y Kabuto con sus super golpes llevandolos fuera de Tanzaku mientras que Shizune y Jiraiya

- Shizune ya es hora de que los sigamos

- Si Jiraiya-sama

Shizune y Jiraiya siguen desde lejos a Tsunade la cual lleva a kabuto y Orochimaru a un lugar donde nadie salga herido por la pelea de los sannin mientras que Sere

- Naruto vamos cuando de la se?l tu detienes a los asistentes veo que no tenia nada de que preocuparme y tiempo que no me divierto una pelea con los sannin sera algo agradable para mi

Sere y Naruto tambien se ponen a seguir al grupo ya varios ataques de Tsunade estos ya estan cansados

- Kabuto ya es hora encargate

Kabuto se traga una pildora de soldado y recupera las energias que perdio escapando de Tsunade pero Tsunade tambien se toma una pildora de soldado pero en ese momento llegaron Jiraiya y Shizune

- Orochimaru despues de este dia solo quedaran 2 sannin legendarios

- Tsunade despues de este dia yo Sere el unico Sannin

- Orochimaru en ese estado y con la desventaja numerica eres un egocentrico

- Jiraiya tan tonto como siempre

Los 2 frentes se miran cara a cara pero una nueva aparecion cambio las cosas

- hemos llegado a tiempo

Se oye una voz desde la nube de humo

- bueno mi plan orijinal era eliminar a los 3 sannin pero Tsuande no se como pero tu lo cambiaste todo ahora esta vez tendremos una batalla no sera a muerte ya que les perdonare la vida

La nube se esta disiando y Sere aparece junto con Naruto en ese momento Jiraiya y Tsuande reconocieron la cara de naruto y orochigay reconocio a Sere

- Tu que haces aqui

- Orochimaru tu solo me sirves cuando tienes dinero que dar las guerras son muy costosas

Orochijackson mira a Sere

- Kabuto necesito que me ayudes

- Si Orochichigay-sama

- No lo hara naruto encargate de los asistentes yo de los sannin

- Si Sere-sama

Tsunade quedo en shock Naruto era muy diferente si cara no expresaba ninguna emocion

- Que le hiciste maldito - Hablaremos o pel?aremos Tsuande

Sere se pone en guardia

- 3 contra uno tiene ventaja nuemrica pero yo soy mas habil

Sere se lanza contra los sannin y empiesa una batalla Naruto corre frente a Shizune y Kabuto Kabuto empeso son bisturi de chakra Naruto mantuvos u distancia y luego empso con Futton Renkudans asi empeso a ganar distancia Shizune usa la tcnica de humo venenoso

- Futon Atsugai

Naruto disperso toda la nube con us tecnica viento

- Asistente tregua para que podamos sobrevivir

- Bueno

Shizune y kabuto unene fuerzas para pelear contra Naruto mientras que Sere empeso atacando a Tsunade

- Tienes buenso reflejos para ser una anciana

- Dime que le hiciste a Naruto

- Este no es ulugar `para hablar de eso

Sere sigue peleando con Tsuande a cuerpo cuerpo de ahi Orochigay vienen por detras con su espada de kusanagi pero Sere lo siente y hace algo inpensable la detuvo sin usar sus brasos o piernas la detuvo usando una cola negra como la noche y con una punta tan dura que puese ser usada para atravesar a personas una arte de su cola tiene una proteccion metalico con lo que la espada esta atrapada y no peude cortar la cola de Sere

- Que eres tu - le pregunto Tsunade muy sorprendida por lo que esta viendo

- Yo soy unico

Jioraiya se queda observando a Sere

- Que habra bajo esa manta

Al estar todos sorprendidos or la cola recien notaron sus manos negras de 3 dedos

- Algun kekegenkai - preguinto muy interesado Orochigay

- No como dije soy unico

Los sannin no tiene idea de aqui se enfrnetan por eso deciden unir sus fuerzas para estar mas parejos mientras que Shizune decidio disparar sus dardos envenenados y Naruto saco un Kunai lo ba? de chakra y este los corto como si fueran mantequilla Kabuto decide acercarse a Naruto con su bisturi de chakra y este saco otra arma la raijin

- Imposible

Naruto derroto a Kabuto con la Raijin Shizune siguio atacando pero termino siendo derrotada por un Renkudan

- Veo que Naruto ya derroto a sus subordinados

Sere sigue a su pelea contra los sannin

- Veo que los 3 sannin son muy peligrosos mejor me encargo de ellos uno por uno

Sere vio que orochijackson era el mas devil asi que se arrebato contra el y lo derroto usando solo taiujutsu dejandolo inmobil

- Maldito

- eres un devilucho

- Si mis brasos no estubieran en ese estado

- No busques escusas eres devil por eso tederrote tan facil

Tsuande y Jiraiya se reunen

- Tsunade ten cuidado este sujeto es muy habil con el cuerpo cuerpo deveremos usar larga distancia contra el

Sere mira a los 2 sannin

- bueno si creen que con eso tendrna ventaja

Sere estira su braso izquierdo

- Prueben esto esta la hago con chakra asi explotara mas fuerte

Sere acumulo cakra en su mano lo mesclo con la naturaleza fuego y lo disparo los Sannin saltaron donde la esfera golpeo se pordujo un agran explosion

- Puedo realizar varias sin cansarme

Los Sanin continuan su pelea contra Sere pero este es usperior a estos 2 luego decide encargarse de Tsuande cuando esta esta a punto de darle un super pu? este la agarra con su cola del antebraso

- Caiste anciana

Y Sere con su cola lanza a Tsunade contra el piso Jiraiya corre a ayudarla y Sere le das una patada aprovechando el descuido de Jiraiya pero este aun sigue batallador trata de distraer a Sere para golpearlo con Rasengan pero Sere es mas agil lo esquiva como si nada luego lanza una de sus sferas Pero Jiraiya tambien la esquiba lueog Sere trata de clavar su cola en Jiraiya pero este resiste sujetandola cons sus 2 brasos de ahi Jiraiya realiza sellos de mano para querer atrapar a Sere en el estomago de la rana pero este salta hacia arriba mucho antes de que el estomago cierre lueog jiraiya hace desaparecer el estomago y Sere aterriza

- Con razon eres el mas poderoso de los sannin

- Antes dime que hiciste con Naruto

- Lo crie a mi estilo eliminado lo que no sea necesario las emociones y controlar el libre pensamiento a un punto en que esto sea util ahora solo me obedece a mi es su unico proposito

- Eres un miserable

- No solo supe como controlar el poder del Kyubi

Jiraiya y Sere continuan su pelea Sere saca un kunai normal y empiesa con jiraiya comiensa a dar golpes con estos pero Jiraiya cae derrotado al final

- Bueno ya me distraje un tiempo

Naruto corre hacian donde Sere se encontraba

- Nos volveremos a ver sannins

Naruto se paro al lado de Sere y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo

- Se fue de nuevo - dijo resignado Jiraiya


	8. Chapter 8

Una vez que Orochigay escapo a los segundos jiraiya y Tsunade deciden regrezar a Tanzaku y descansar pero mientras ellos camian hacia Tanzaku Sere y Naruto saltan por los arboles en camino a reclutar shionbis

- Escuchame Naruto estate alerta entraremos a una aldea como intrusos cuando convensamos a quien vinimos a buscar quiero que prepares trampas para la huida

- Si Sere-sama

Los 2 shinobi siguen saltando por los arboles hasta llegar a la aldea de la roca despues de que Sere hablo con un joven shinobi el otro decidio seguirlo esots ontinuaron con su camino buscando shinobis reclutando gente por lo que el grupo que va saltando por los arboles es mas y mas numeroso

- Ya estamos casi completos solo unas cuantas personas mas y luego iremos a conseguir un lugar una fortaleza para ser exactos claro que nuestros trabajo sera arduo ya que deveremos reunir ciertos elementos y eliminar a la competencia como Orochigay y akatsuki

- Akatsuki???? - Preguntaron todos los shinobis

- Si una organizacion de shinobis renegados todos criminales clase S pero despues nos encargaremos de ellos

Todos los jovenes shinobi que acompa aban a Sere se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que oyeron ya que el tomo a enemigos de semejante poder a la lijera

- En fin ya estamos cercadel proximo lugar

Los shinobis continuaron su camino unos dias despues todos estaban en la aldea de armeros Sere hacia unos pedidos a los armeros el grupo de shinobi solo lo observaban sin idea de lo que sucedia

- Hey tu te llamas Naruto verdad

- Si

- que hace Sere-sama y cuanto tiempo estaremos en este apestoso pueblo

- No lo se

- Si que rees muy util

A los minutos Sere ya regreso

- no quedartemos hasta nuevo aviso

Los shinobi se extra aron al oir a sere

- En fin como yo soy el unico que puede conseguir un metal especial esto tomaria mas tiempo asi que nos quedfaremos aqui hasta que sus armas esten listas el kunai de Naruto tomo 5 dias y eso que solo es un kunai claro tendra algunas cosas extra pero el kunai en si tardo mucho en fin nos quedaremos hasta que sus nuevas rmas esten listas

Los shinobi estaban sorprendidos Sere tenia suficiente dinero como para todos ellos todosd se peguntaban como es que un anciano como el temnia tanto dinero y podoa conseguir materiales en lugares peligrosos por lo que una shinobi se acerco a el

- Sere-sama digame como consiguo todo eso

- Facil yo hice algunos trabajos de mercenario junto a Naruto en fin cada uno avya a su cuarto Naruto tu vendras con migo tiene que seguir entrenaod algunas cosas

- Si Sere-sama

Sere y Naruto se retiraron mientras que todo el grupo de shinois estaban algo confundidos pero estos solo regresas a sus habitaciones mientras que Tsuande y Jiraiya ya regresaron a konoha Tsunade vio que lagunas cosas eran diferentes Kakahsi y Sasuke no necesitaban ayuda medica solo a Lee en su combate con Gaara despues de eso Tsunade estaba lista para aceptar su puesto como la quinta hokage en lo que los dias pasan y manda al equipo 7 a la tierra del te aunque ella no sabe si hiso lo correcto devido a que teme que Sasuke escape de nuevo pero decidio enviarlos de todas maneras luego se sienta y se pone a pensar y a recordar a Sere

- Ese anciano pudo contra los 3 sannin legendarios el solo de paso tenia a Naruto con el ese suejto es muy peligroso lo mas probable es que el haya sido quien

En ese momento Kakashi entro de repente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tsunade

- Es cierto Tsunade-sama - Kakashi sonaba algo desesperado por la forma en que pregunto a Tsuande

- Kakashi controlate

- Vieron a Naruto

- Si kakashi lo vimos pero se fue de nuevo sin dejar rastro

Kakashi parecia esdtra `reparado para la respuesta de Tsunade

- No hay alguna muestra de olor que haya dejado en el campo de batalla

- No nada el enemigo es muy habil y ni se te ocurra ir en busca de Naruto Kakashi tu tiene 3 estudiantes aqui

- Es el hijo de mi maestro

- Es una orden kakashi y aqui esta tu nueva mision

Kakashi recibio la orden y salio de inmediato mientras que Tsunade trato de volver a recordar lo que hacia a los pocos dias el equipo 7 ya regreso de su mision con Sasuke malherido por lo que este termino frustrado y con dudas si algun dia venceria a Itachi en lo que en la aldea de armeros todos los shinobis tiene nuevas armas pero no tiene oportunidad de estrenarlas

- nos vamos ahora estamos a unos dias de la aldea del sonido y el tiempo de invasion tien que ser eprfecto

Tofos los shinobi se preguntan y gritan en unitono

- Que!!! invadir una aldea!

- Como lo escucharon ademas confio en sus habilidades sino no los hubiera elegido para mi selecto ejercito vamosnos

Todos se ponen a saltar por los arboles para llegar a la aldea del sonido pero Sere les ordeno ir a una velocidad especifica todos estabn confundidos pero siguieron las ordenes mientras que en konoha ya ne la noche Mongu se despidio de Sakura y esta se puso a caminar la cual se encontro con Sasuke el cual

- Sasuke que haces aqui

- Sakura

- Sasuke quieres irte verdad - Sakura se pone triste

- Aqui nunca podre realizar mi venganza

Sakura trato de convencer a Sasuke pero este se nego y la dejo inconsiente con lo que dejo konha y se reunio con los 4 del sonido y tomo el suero para avoucionar su sello maldito y entro al contenedor por lo que al dia siguiente la noticia que ella esperaba no recibir le llego de todas maneras

- Tsuande-sama Uchiha Sasugay escapo

- Esto es algo grave gotetsu

inmediatamente Tsunade llamo a shikamaru para que organize una estrategia y ya el dio una lista de recomendaicon de shinobis la unica diferencia es que mongu iria en vez de Naruto los gennin parten a toda velocidad mientras que Sere y sus fuerza siguen a su propia velocidad sin gastar muchas enerjias y descansando en las noches por lo que lo que se gasto en el dia se recupera, las batallas entre los gennin y los 4 del sonido empesaron por lo que ya se produjeron 2 bajas hacia el equipo del sonibo lo que ningun shinobi se dio cuenta fue que Sere tiena un observante en cada pelea como los ojos de arena de Gaara pero estos son metalicos e informan a Sere sobre cualquier cosa

- Nada cambio todo va bien lo unico que e pregunto es si ese gennin sera capaz de resistir lo suficiente ante Kimimaro

Sere y sus fuerzas continuan saltando pr otro dia mas al dia siguente estan muy cerca de la aldea del sonido en lo que kakashi regreso a konoha y Tsunade le dijo sobre le escape de Sasuke este manda a Pakkum para que busque el olor de Mongu y Sasuke en eso solo quedan Mongu y Sasuke en el valle del fin por lo que la batalla fue corta Sasuke siguio su camino hacia la aldea del sonido pero Sere y sus fuerzas ya llegaron a esta

- Preparence confio en que lo haran bien

Los shinobi entran a la aldea del sonido para hacer de esta una zona de sangre

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya los shinobi empiesan a caer muertos seran varios pero los de Sere son mejores por lo qe la invacion esta desolando a los shinobi del sonibo en su propia aldea Naruto entro solo y Sere se quedo en la entrada de la aldea Kabuto corre a ver las camaras de vijilanci y ve a shinobis muertos por doquier lueog ve a un grupo de 50 shinobis corriendo a interceptar a un intruso

- Ese chico

Los 50 shinobis fueron asesinados rapidamente luego Naruto lanzo kunais con sello bomba a un pared para derrumbarla

- Esto no es una invacion es un exterminio - lo dijo kabuto muy preocupado

Kabuto corrio hacia donde Orochimaru se encontraba

- Orochimaru-sama devemos irnos de aqui

- No seas tonto Kabuto yo podre con quien sea

- Pero Orochigay-sama

Orochimaru se quedo a esperar a Naruto mientras que Kabuto no sabia que hacer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ustedes vayan a detener a los intrusos

Los shinobi que estaban junto a Orochimaru corren por el pasillo por donde Naruto se dirijia hacia Orochimaru pero cuando estos entran al pacillo ya caen muertos ya que un kunai ba ado con chakra naturaleza viento los atraveso a todos el Kunai estaba amarrado a un alambre de los que se usan para hacer las trampas por lo que volvio a su propietario en este caso Naruto el cual ya se puso frnete a Orochigay mientras que afuera de su guarida

- al fin llegaste joven Uchiha

Sasuke recien llegaba a la aldea del sonido y vio a Sere

- Eres suborndiando de Orochimaru

- No

- entonces no me interrumpas

Sasuke quiere entran pero Sere esta frente a la entrada

- Hey anciano que te hagas a un lado

- Si querias el poder de Orochigay o que el te entrenara llegaste tarde

Naruto esta frente a Orochimaru

- Parece que el anciano ese esta tras de mi y te envio a hacer el trabajo sucio bueno como acabo de hacer el cambio de cuerpo ya puedo usar mis brasos nuevamente

En ese momento Orochimaru se quito las vendas para poder pelear sacando su lengua de hi ambos shinobi comensaron a moverse Naruto saco su kunai y la Raijin entonces Orochimaru escupe la espada de kusanagi en esae momento solo se ven sombras saltando entre si chocando sus armas cada que se tiene en frente pero en el ultimo ataque Naruto bloquea la Kusanagi con la Raijin y lanza shurikens hacia Orochimaru mientras que en las fueras de la aldea del sonido

- Maldito anciano no te hagas la burla de mi

- Puedes ir a tratar de ayudarlo pero no garantizo de que el o tu sobrevivan en fin aunque creo que ....

En ese momento Sere se puso en guaredia Sasuke miro hacia atras y habian 3 shinobis sobre una rama los 3 tenian mantas omo las de Sere solo que ellos estaban erguidos y tenian capuchas

- Paso mucho tiempo Sere-san - lo dijo con un tono de mucha confianza uno de los 3 shinobis

- Si que lo fue tu uchiha fuera de aqui

Sasuke se enfado por la forma en que Sere le hablo lo ataco pero este le dio una patada y lo disparo hacia la aldea por el pasillo de entrada y cuando choco contra la pared sintio un terrible dolor en su espalda devido a la velocidad del ataque y la fuerza de este pero el decidio pararse aunque sentia que tenia sus huesos rotos buscaria el poder de orochimaru el cual se estiro como serpiente para evadir los kunais de Naruto

- Nada mal mocoso

Pero Orochimaru no se dio cuenta que Naruto no se detuvo ahi ya que con su kunai corto el braso con el cual sujetaba la kusanagi y al instante uso Fuuton Renkudan para disparanlo contra la pared Orochimaru solo pudo hacer la sustitucion con la cual de su boca sale un nuevo orochimaru

- Increible que un mocoso como tu me cause estos problemas

Orochimaru convierte la kusanagi en una vivora y esta vuelve hacia el

- Esto aun no se acabo

Naruto no perdio tiempo y volvio a atacar a Orochimaru solo que sin descanso este no peude atacar solo defenderse pero luego estira su cuello y quire morder a Naruto pero este lo decapita con su kunai especial este solo hace su sustitucion para salir como nuevo pero apenas sale el nuevo Orochimaru Naruto aparece frnete a el dandoole una patada disparandolo contra el techo y usando Fuuton Renkudan para rematar

- Imposible ese chico esta jugando con Orochigay-sama

Naruto empezo a disparar sin descanso rafagas de fuuton Renkudan hacia Orochimaru luego cuando Naruto seso Orochiamru cayo al piso completamente herido no podia moverse Sasuke este viendo todo no podia creer lo que vio un chico de su edad acaba de derrotar sin problema alguno a un sannin

- Que eres tu

Naruto solo ignoro a Sasuke y se ridijia a terminar el trabajo mientras que el las afueras

- Sere Ketzal-sama queria que te demos las gracias por hacer eso

- Gracias de que Masaki explicate mejor

- No nos dio datos pero solo queria que te demos las gracias ya que por lo que hiciste el podra realizar su guerra tan deseada

- Entonces ahora tengo una nueva prioridad aunque no entiendo el por que de sus capuchas

- Por el mismo motivo que vos Sere-san

- Ya veo con que Ketzal hiso lo mismo a toda la aldea o me equivoco Kotaro

- No para nada mas bien tu ADN es muy compatible por eso no hubo bajas en el proceso

- En fin si no vienron a mas mejor no me hagan perder el tiempo

- Hay una cosa mas Ketzal-sama queria que te mostremos esto

En ese momento los 3 shinobis se sacan las capuchas

- Interesante

El primer shinobi que le hablo a Sere era identico a una lagartija solo que tenia pelo y el color de este era azul el segundo era enorme de 2 metros aproximado su forma era casi identica a la de un camaleon solo ue su piel era como una capa de hueso y el ultimo no era nada aprecido a un animal pero tenia la piel gris y su cara era un poco alargada

- Veo que cada uno salio muy diferente

- Hoy solo vinimos nosotros 3

- En fin si no hay nada mas los dejo

Sere entro en la aldea del sonido mientras que Naruto esta a unos 5 metros de Orochimaru el cual ya no puede defenderse y kabuto se pone frente a el

- No lo mates por favor pagaremos el precio que nos pidan

- Mis ordenes son eliminarlo

- Por favor no lo hagas

En ese momento Sasuke se paro al aldo de Kabuto

- No te dejare que lo mates necesito su poder para matar a mi hermnao

Sasuke activa el poder de su sello maldito Naruto solo se preparo pero en una nube de humo aparecioeron Sere y el resto del grupo shionbi

- Idiotas lo entrene desde su nacimiento lo crie eliminado su personalidad y sentimientos el tiene una sola meta servirme a mi por eso cumplira cualquier orden que le diga y si que la cumplira

En ese momento Orochimaru recupero sus fuerzas y logro escapar junto a Sasuke y Kabuto en una nube de humo todos los shinobis y Naruto corren hacia el lugar pero no hay nada

- Olvidenlo destruyan el lugar devemos buscar una fortaleza 


	9. Chapter 9

Sere y su grupo de Shinobis salen de la aldea del sonido dejandola en escombros l aldea subterane se desmorona mientras los shinobis van en busca de su fortaleza mientras que en konoha Kakashi ya regreso con mongu derrotado por Sasuke Sakura al sentirse inutil por no ahber podido hacer nada le pide a Tsuande que la entrene en ninjutsu medico ella acepto mientras que los dias pasaron y los gennin ya se recuperaron de su mision mientras en konoha el equipo 7 quiere ir a la aldea del sonido Sere y su selecto grupo de shinobis comsiguieron un terreno estrategico

- Bien aqui construiremos la fortaleza

Todos se impactan al oir a Sere

- Este lugar es estrategico muy bien hubicado de aqui podremos desplegar tropas a cualquier nacion shinobi solo que como no hay fiortaleza tendremos que hacerla lo primero Naruto trata de comprar estos terrenos sino elimina al propietario de estas tierras a sus herederos y quedate con los papeles

- si Sere-sama

Naruto desaparece en una nube de humo

- Bueno el resto vayan a comprar materiales lo mejor de lo mejor

Sere les da dinero a todos sus shinobi y se queda en el terreno

- ahora que tengo tiempo libre

Sere con su mente crea una esfera metalica

- Ve y vijila a ketzal cuando llegues avisame

La esfera se desplazo a una velocidad increible mientras que en konoha Sakura y Mongu se dirijen hacia la puerta de konoha pero Tsuande los esperaba

- A donde querian dirijirse - les pregunta

Los 2 gennin se quedaron callados

- No se preocupen les doy permiso para que lo busquen dudo que lo encuentren pero regresan aya o no ressultados

Los 2 gennin se sorprendieron por la respuesta de la hokage

- Como su enemigo sera un sannin les enviare con

En ese momento aparece Jiraiya

- Jiraiya-sama - dijeron muy sorprendidos ambos

- Asi es el estara a cargo deveran obedecerlo

- Si Tsunade-sama - lo dicen obediente mente

Los 2 shinobis salen de konoha mientras que Tsuande regresa a su trabajo como la hokage Naruto ya realizo el trabajo de Sere y agarra las escrituras y abandona el lugar pasan los dias los 3 shinobis de konoha llegan al pais de los campos de arroz y Jiraiya busca informacion a su manera con unos dias d eretraso devido a los habitos de Jiraiya ellos logran encontrar las ruinas de la aldea del sonido

- Pero que paso aqui -grita Sakura asustada

Jiraiya solo da unos pasos y reusca entre los restos no habia pistas

- tu sabes algo d elo ocurrido - preugnto jiraiya muy serio

Detras de los arboles sale un shinobi tenian ya las heridas cicatrizadas pero eran muchas por lo que estaba devil

- Yo se lo que paso aqui y quien fue el responsable

Los gennin no se percataron de la presencia del shinobi hasta que este hablo estos miraron hacia atras

- Acaso fue un anciano con una manta negra

- No nunca vi a un anciano solo un joven rubio de ojos azules

Jiraiya abre sus ojos al oir al shinobi

- Nos ataco junto a otrtos shinobi pero apenas pude escapar de el que poder era mas poderoso que orochigay-sama inclucive lo derroto

Los gennin se asustaron

- Tenian tu edad - lo dice mientras se ala a Mongu - jamas vi que un chico pudiera contra 30 shinobis a la vez yo escape y espere a que Orochigay-sama lo mate pero

El shinobi traga saliva

- El lo derroto gracias a Kaputo y la distraccion de un joven pudo escapar

En ese momento Sakura corre hacia el shinobi del sonido y lo agarra

- Que paso con ese joven

- Oroichigay-sama queria que el fuera su cuerpo pero tuvo que hacerlo antes de tiempo

- Sakura ya sueltalo

Sakura suelta al shinobi

- ahora que lo recuerdo antes de que la aldea sea destruida si vi a un anciano

Jiraiya le presto mas atencion al shinobi

- parecia ser el lider pero no vi nada mas ya que escape antes de que la aldea sea destruida

El shinobi se queda quieto

- Yo creia que orochigay-sama era el shinobi mas poderosos de todos ahora veo que solo es una gota en un inmenso oceano de enemigo - lo dice el shinobi del sonido

Los shinobis de konoha ya no tienen nada mas que hacer asi que regresan a konoha mientras ellos regresan Sere comiensa la contrccuion de su fortaleza mientras que da ordenes a sus shinobis de que compren armas y demas Naruto ya regresa con los papeles de propiedad

- Buen trabajo Naruto en fin realiza unos kage bushin y ayuda con la construccion

- Si Sere-sama

Naruto realiza el sello de la grulla y crea varios clones con los que ayuda en la constrccuion de la fortaleza mientras Sere vijila su construccion pasan los dias y konoha envia a Shino Ino y Mongu al pais del mar a que investigue sobre el mosntruo marino que ataca esas tierras ellos regresan con el reporte de que era una base de Orochigay los dias siguen pasando hasta que la fortaleza de Sere por fin ya esta completa tiene miles de camaras pasillos y cientos de pasillos y camaras secretas como solo sus subordinados contruyeron la fortaleza solo ellos saben la la existencia de estos tambien hay un gran muro exteriror que porteje todo el perimetro de tal manera que no habria ataques sorpresa para dicha fortaleza ya que activarian las trampas que estan delante en y detras del muro pero el trabajo mas impreisonante es subterrraneo ya que hay un enorme pero enorme cuarto el cual es del tama o de la fortaleza y en su centro tiene una camara especial

- Naruto tengo otro trabajo para ti quiero que vayas al pais del Oso y quiero que robes la estrella de hanabi

- Si Sere-sama

Naruto solo desaparecio en una nube de humo mientras que en konoha Neji Tewn Ten Lee y Mongu son enviados al pais del Oso a custodiar la estrella de hanabi 


End file.
